All for a smile
by xXsasuhina4evaXx
Summary: Hinata has been working under Gaara for a few years now. She keeps denying the fact that she likes him. She thought that he didn't like her. But as the night comes, she realizes that everything is about to change when he smiles. Suck at sumary. One-shot


All for a smile

This is my first fanfic . Harsh criticism is welcomed, so I can see if I need to improve or not. (Which I probably need to improve anyways) Anyways, I will never ever own Naruto, but I will own this fanfic XD

**Disclaimer**: I will never ever ever own Naruto, or even get close to owning it.

One day, Hinata and Gaara were walking back form the trip to the market.

"Gaara-kun, why don't you lighten up sometimes?" Hinata asked in a teasing voice.

"Because there is no reason for me to be happy," emptiness was in his voice. Hinata pouted.

"I know that there is nothing that you can do, but please, just once, can you smile for me?" she pleaded, but Gaara just shot her a glare. Him being the sand's ultimate weapon and the Kazekage, giving her a glare, was frightening. Hinata shrank back in fear. On the other hand, he made sure that everybody was not to stare at her, and he had felt a presence doing the exact thing that he wanted no one to do. When he glared at the person, Hinata thought that it was for her, but he apparently was deep in thoughts so he missed seeing her backing away. When he finally realized that she wasn't by his side any longer, he went to go look for her. He found her, sitting on the roof of the Kazekage's office. He jumped up to meet her, dropping off the food on his desk though the open window. As soon as he got on the roof, Hinata smiled and bowed.

" I'm sorry for angering you, Gaara-kun. I shouldn't have asked you to smile," he sighed loudly, letting her know that he accepted her apology. He went to her side, putting her into an embrace. Over the years that Hinata has been working under the Kazekage, they have gotten closer, as in best friends. Hinata keeps denying that she loves Gaara, but she would admit that he was handsome. Gaara on the other hand, felt like he had the responsibility to protect her. At first, he thought on this task like a simple mission, but over the years, he has grown to like this frail girl. Yes, Gaara, the ultimate weapon of Suna, has fallen in love with Hinata Huuyga. Though he didn't think that she liked him back, he remained quiet and only allowed himself to show some affection towards her when they were alone.

"Hinata-chan, can I trust you with something?" hint of nervousness could be found in his voice. Hinata looked at him with curiosity, searching his face for hints but found none.

"Of course, Gaara-kun," she spoke confidently, making him feel less nervous. He didn't plan what to say, but he knew that it was bound to threaten him soon enough. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst-case scenario to happen.

"Hinata-chan, I-I loveyou…" he covered his mouth, regretting that he said it to fast. Hinata didn't seem to catch it.

"N-nani?" she whispered. 'Did Gaara-kun just said what I think he said?' she thought, making her slightly blush. Gaara, clearly embarrassed, blushed a deep red before saying it all over again.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. I think that I always had," he looked down not wanting to look at her face. Hinata, on the other hand, thought how she liked Gaara to. 'Maybe I give him a chance,' she prepared herself for something like that with Naruto or Kiba, but she would have never dreamt of hearing Gaara confess to her. She drew his hand from his side, making him look up into her pale lavender eyes. She smiled, reassuring him that it was going to be okay.

"Gaara-kun, I guess that means we are on the same page as each other," her smile only widened. Gaara was surprised. He pulled her into a deep embrace, making sure that she wouldn't leave him. He backed up a little, just enough to see her face. Her warm smile was still there, her lips waiting for his. He hesitated, just before she planted her own on his. The kiss has been a brief one, but had so much emotions poured into it. He kissed her back, putting his arms securely around her waist. They parted, slightly gasping for air, mesmerized by each other.. She smiled at him, and, for once, he responded to her smile. For Hinata it was a huge improvement, causing her to giggle at the sight of Gaara smiling. 'And to think, that I would have never caught him smiling.,' she giggled again, and Gaara became nervous again.

"What's wrong?" a tad of sadness lurked in his eyes. Hearing this, Hinata giggled again. Gaara was utterly confused.

"Gaara-kun, nothing is wrong. This is just the first time that you smiled for me. I wish to give you something in return for that smile though," questions were popping up in his mind all at the same time.

"N-nani?" before he could do anything, Hinata kissed him, pouring all her love for him in that kiss. Gaara responded with the same amount and it seemed that the kiss would last forever. They broke the kiss as they settled down on the rooftop. It was a beautiful night, as all the stars were shining brightly. Gaara laid down motioning Hinata to lay down next to him. She laid down, resting her head on the crook of his neck, while he put an arm around Hinata's shoulders while using the other one as a pillow. He nudged her to sleep, while he was drifting off himself. Seeing at last that she was sleeping, he pulled her closer to himself, used some of his sand to comfort the couple against the cold roof tiles and to keep them warm. He drifted of to sleep. For once, his insomnia disappeared, having his angel by his side, dreaming about the future and what was to come.

The End

Thank you for reading! Now please hit the review button!


End file.
